Zoey 101: dark secrets
by pinkielover12
Summary: Quinn has a dark secret she has been keeping from everyone. when her past comes back to haunt her, what will she do? a little Quogan slash,but mostly the story is about Quinn and friendship. rated t for later chapters, but not too many dark things.
1. prologue

_Quinn was in a darkly lit house,and it all felt strangely familiar to her. She heard faint whispers coming from upstairs,and so she cautiously made her way up the steps. She reached the top of the stairs,and then found four doors, and only one of them was unlocked; the one at the very end of the hall. every bit of her told her not to go inside the door, but her feet would not listen,and she slowly walked closer to the ominous black door at the end. "Go back!" she screamed in her mind, but her feet continued walking towards the door. She stretched out her hand,and then she slowly turned the door Knob shaking with f__ear of what she would find on the other side of the odd black door..._

* * *

_end of my prologue, hope you like it, there are more chapters to come! _


	2. Chapter 1

Quinn woke with a small gasp,and then she told herself a few times it was just a dream, but she knew inside that this was no dream it was a dark memory...

* * *

Ever since Quinn had came to PCA she had never really talked much about her home life, and although she was asked by her friends Lola, Zoey, chase, Michael, and Logan, she had never told them much except that her mom and dad lived in Seattle. She had never told them anything else and she wanted it to stay that way,but now that she was secretly dating Logan,she found it hard to keep both secrets.

" hey Quinn." Zoey's voice said, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.  
" uh hey Zoey" she responded, her voice a little higher than it usually was.

Zoey noticed this, and she she looked closely at Quinn and said "is everything alright?"

"yeah, i gotta get to class, see you later." Quinn said as she grabbed her stuff and almost ran out of the dorm.

Zoey stared after her, confused and a little worried, because Quinn was acting really strange, but then she thought to herself _"Quinn has always been a little strange, it's probably just one of her phases._" But then again she thought_ "what if it's not?" _

Lola entered the room with a huge smile and then sat down on her bed, happy because she had a new boyfriend named Vince, oblivious to the fact that Quinn acted weird when she left the room.

"hey Zoey!" Lola said cheerfully, and Zoey barely replied thinking about Quinn.  
" Zoey? are you okay?" Lola asked getting up from her bed and walking over to sit next to Zoey, concerned.  
" um, i'm just worried about Quinn. haven't you noticed she has been acting strange lately?"

Lola nodded and then they both sat on the bed thinking about why Quinn could be acting so strangely.

* * *

that's chapter 1. i will upload more chapters soon,and this is my first fanfic so be kind thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Zoey sat at the lunch table,looking over at Quinn and at Logan,who were sitting next to each other and she could tell they were hiding something.

Quinn knew that Zoey was suspicious,so she got up abruptly and then made the excuse that she had to study,and left, glancing at logan quickly. Logan understood and then stood up as well and made an excuse as well. Zoey hit lola's arm under the table to get her attention.

" ow, wha-" lola started to say, but then Zoey gave her a dark look and Lola stopped speaking,and then both girls got up and went behind a wall.

" w-?" Lola started but Zoey leaned over and said " shhhhh!"

Lola stared at her confused and then whispered "Zoey, what are we doing here? what is going on?"  
" we are finding out what Quinn and Logan are really up to!" Zoey whispered back,and then they crept out slowly from the wall and followed Quinn and logan to their secret hiding spot,and then heard :

"hey babe, i have a present for you." Quinn blushed and then opened a present from Logan,which was a locket with a picture of him inside,and the words " Quinn and Logan forever,xoxo" engraved on the back.

" oh Logie,it is so beautiful, can you put it on for me?" Quinn exclaimed,and then Logan smiled,put it on for her and then they kissed and snuggled up against each other.  
**  
**Zoey and Lola stood behind a bush watching Logan and quinn,and they couldn't believe their eyes. Logan and Quinn had just Kissed! They looked at each other in shock and then they realized that Quinn would be heading back to the dorm soon,so they quietly crept out from the bush and then ran back to the dorm.

when they both were inside their dorm room, Zoey and Lola both gasped for air,and then they both stared at each other, waiting for the other one to say what they were both feeling.

_"Oh my god! what just happened!_" Zoey exclaimed and then she sat down on Lola's bed and let out a deep sigh. Lola sighed deeply as well and then said "_is she insane, i mean why on earth would she date him or kiss him!?_"

"hey guys" Quinn said as she entered the room. Zoey and Lola sat up with a gasp and then tried to explain, but their anger got the best of Lola and she blurted out  
"why on earth are you and logan dating and kissing!?"

Quinn inhaled deeply, and then she tried to act normal and sat down on her bed trying to smile.  
"um what are you talking about?"  
"quinn we know you are dating Logan,we saw you two kissing today, why would you lie to us!?"  
Quinn paused and thought about what to say, but nothing sounded right so she just said "look we wanted to tell you, but we wanted to make sure we were right for each other before we told people, i gotta go."  
" Wait, Quinn" Zoey called, but Quinn was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

_Quinn was in the same house from her past and she was walking up the same stairs, towards the door. She turned the doorknob and then she watched as the door swung open... _  
_Quinn walked down the walkway all alone at night,thinking about that room,and what happened when she was young..._  
_when Quinn was 7, she was in her house with her mom and dad, when her mom started drinking and talking to herself and her dad stared in shock at her. _  
_"Marie, what are you doing?" he asked and she barely recognized him for a few minutes. Quinn was confused and then she looked at her mother and she seemed to look years older than she was. _  
_"mom?" Quinn asked,and then Marie blinked and then asked the old woman to help her upstairs. Henry looked at Quinn,and then he said "your mother is fine,she is just fine Quinn" and then went outside and drove off in his car, leaving Quinn all alone in silence. _

_the next day Marie sat all alone in her bed and refused to see anyone but the old woman, who explained to Henry and Quinn that she was Marie's nanny when she was a kid. Quinn was really confused and then she decided to go talk to her mom anyway... she went in the room,and asked her mom what was wrong but her mom just stared at her blankly and moaned slightly._

* * *

_that's chapter 4, sorry about the short chapter, but the next one will be longer :)_


	5. Chapter 4

"ring ring" went her phone,pulling her out of her memory. she answered her phone nervously,holding back a gasp when she saw who it was.  
" hello? Bianca?" Quinn asked into the phone.  
"hello Quinn,listen please don't hang up the phone... i have some news  
"what? did you ruin someone else's life?"  
Bianca started to cry into the phone and Quinn could tell it was because of something bad.

Quinn shut her eyes in frustration and then said "what is it Bianca?" even though every part of her told her not to listen.  
Bianca sighed heavily and then said "your father is dying...he had a heart attack and the doctors are saying he only has a week maybe two until...anyway he wants to see you before to say goodbye...so will you come home to seattle?"  
Quinn inhaled deeply,shocked inside that her father was dying,but she also didn't know if she wanted to see him,or even if she could handle going back to that house,where so much pain happened...

(flashback)

_Quinn was 12 when her mom suddenly seemed to get better one day. Marie got up out of bed,made breakfast for henry and Quinn,and then she took her to the beach. Quinn was confused because for the past five years all her mother did was lay in her bed staring at the door at the end of the hall,and moaning every once in awhile. She drank,and took medication,but nothing seemed to help cure her depression. _

_Henry,who had been working in the office with a new secretary,named Bianca,was busy,so he stayed behind. However he invited Bianca over to the house and they had drinks and talked for a long time. _

_Later on, after Marie and Quinn came home,and Marie went upstairs into her room,Quinn went downstairs and saw a horrible thing; her dad and Bianca sitting on the couch,half naked making out and smiling. _

_"DAD!" She shrieked,making them both jump,and Bianca put on her clothes as fast as she could. Henry stared at Quinn and then tried to explain,but all Quinn knew was that he was cheating on her mom while her mom was in the house. She ran upstairs and then saw that her mom was walking out of her room,rope in hand. _

_"mom!" Quinn shouted,but her mom just stared at the the black door and slowly walked towards it. Quinn watched in horror,and then saw her mom go into the room,and close the door behind her. Quinn looked downstairs where her dad was still helping Bianca grab her things,and then she jumped when she heard the sound of a rocking chair being moved. Her head was spinning, but the only thing that mattered at that moment was getting to her mother. _

_Quinn walked over to the door, gently opened it, and called to her mom shaking as she did so. Her mom, was standing on top of a rocking chair with the rope around her neck,and she was crying,but she also seemed determined to end her life. Quinn lunged forward and screamed "mom, no stop please for me!" _

_Marie looked at Quinn and then with one final look she stepped off the chair and was dead in a few moments. Quinn screamed as loud as she could and then she cried and cried curled up on the ground and looking up and the still body of her mother. _

_two days later, Marie was buried,and Bianca came to the funeral and held Henry's hand, which made Quinn feel intense hatred at both of them. then she got her letter to PCA,packed her bags and wrote a letter to her dad,telling him goodbye,looking at that door one last time before she went..._

_(end of flashback)_


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn stared at the water, and she still remembered that day,and the look her mother gave her when she killed herself. Part of her wanted to be happy because her father was going to die,but the other part of her felt bad because he was still her dad. Quinn's entire world had just gone crashing down,and she had no idea what to do, but she knew whatever her decision was, she would end up hurting someone.

She thought thinking hard about whether or not she should go see her father and after thinking hard about it for four hours,she decided that she had to go find the truth about why she was having dreams of her old house and then talk to her father and hopefully come to terms with everything that happened between them.

The next morning, she called Bianca back and then told her she needed three days to pack her things, say goodbye to her friends and then head back on a plane to Seattle.

"ok, thanks Quinn, your father and i are so excited to see you.." bianca said, and Quinn wanted to say something,but she didn't know how to react so she simply said "bye Bianca" and then she hung up the phone and then went to tell her friends.

"hey Quinn" Zoey said as Quinn walked up to their lunch table. Zoey and Lola wanted to apologize for last night when they yelled at her for dating Logan, but Quinn wasn't in the mood to talk about why she was dating Logan.

"Hey, Zoey,Lola,um can i talk to you two alone please?" Quinn spoke softly, try her hardest not to cry. Zoey and Lola were a little confused, but they nodded and then they followed her to their dorm room.

"what's up Quinn?" Lola asked first, and Quinn tried not to look into their eyes,as she said "i'm uh sorry to tell you this,but i'm leaving PCA in three days to go back home..."

Zoey and Lola gasped and then stared at Quinn, tears forming in their eyes. they both stood up,and then they stood in front of Her and Zoey said "what!? what do you mean, Quinn, you can't leave!?"

Lola nodded and then said "yeah, your life is here,and why do you want to go home?"

Quinn sighed heavily and then said the thing she knew would hurt them, but she knew they wouldn't let her go unless she said it.

"what do you care?" she said with convincing anger in her voice.

Zoey looked shocked and then said "what do you mean?" Quinn stood up,and then she looked in their eyes,and then said "don't pretend you care about me Zoey, i know that you guys wanted me to move out of the dorm when i moved in,and you guys make fun of me and don't care about me at all!"

Lola tried to put a hand on her shoulder,but Quinn shrugged it off and then said "look i have to do this for me, and it's done, i'm gonna go pack."

she went to pack up her clothes and things, feeling Terrible for what she said, but she hoped they would forgive her when she returned. Lola and Zoey sat on the bed,and then looked up as she did so, crushed inside and already felt like she was miles away, even though she was there.


	7. Chapter 6

"WHAT!?" Michael and Chase exclaimed that night, after hearing the news that quinn was leaving in three days.  
"Yeah she is leaving and she said that we didn't care about her, which is not true, we love her like a sister" Zoey replied and then she snuggled up to Chase near tears. Chase comforted her, but he was also sad inside too.  
meanwhile Logan was walking down the halls outside thinking about Quinn and how happy he was,when he saw some students who said "hey logan, did you hear about Quinn?" Logan stared at them and then said " what do you mean, what about Quinn!?" they laughed and then one kid said "well she is leaving apparently, see ya!" Logan was shocked and then he ran to her dorm room, Hoping desperately that what the kids had said wasn't true.  
" Quinn, what is going on?" he Asked as he stood in her doorway, out of breath and scared. She half smiled at him,and Quinn knew she was going to break his heart but she knew she had to go back home.  
"Logan... i- i am so sorry..." she trailed off near tears,and then she looked away from him,and said "i am sorry logan, i love you, but i have to go back home,and i'm not sure for how long, but i have to go..." He went over to her, wiped a tear from her eye,and then said "why do you have to go, what's going on Quinn, i feel like you have been keeping secrets from me." She looked at his face,and it broke her heart, but she said "i have been, and i know you want answers but i can't give them to you, i am sorry, i gotta pack Logan...just forget about me" he reached an for her and then he said "Quinn I uh love you"

"what?" she said as she turned to look at him,and then she said "don't,because I don't love you." She knew that that was the farthest thing from the truth,but she knew it was the only thing she could say to have him let her go." he shook his head and then he walked out of Quinn's room and back to his own.

Two days later, Quinn stood waiting for her cab,and Zoey,Chase,Michael,and Lola stood watching her go,tears in their eyes. She smiled sadly,and then she looked for Logan,but when he didn't come she felt her heart sink,but knew it was time to go anyway.

" bye Quinn...I'll really miss you" Chase said,and Quinn smiled and then said "i'll miss you too Chase"

She hugged him,and then Michael hugged her tightly through his tears. "oh michael don't cry, it'll be ok" she said and then she smiled and looked at Zoey and Lola who both came forward and then Hugged her, feeling their anger melt away.

they hugged each other for a minute or so,and then she smiled pushing her tears back and then went into her cab. Zoey,Lola,Michael,and Chase all gathered together and watched with tears in there eyes as Quinn sighed and then got in her cab,and waved back at them one last time...

* * *

end of the first part of my Zoey 101 story. PART 2 will come soon thanks :)


End file.
